


Heated Cat Modeling

by PearlCrysta



Series: Mystic Messenger RE:Quest Shots [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: And other cat props, Anger, Biting, Blood and Injury, Cat Ears, Cat allergy, Cat food commercial, Confessions, Cowgirl Position, Destructive Thinking, F/M, Fem!Jumin nursing Zen, Female Jumin, First Time Blow Jobs, Forgiveness, Genderbending, Heated Kiss, Hugs, Infernally Heated Kiss, Jumin's First Time, Licking, Love marks, Love/Hate, Massage, Missionary Position, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Regrets, Rough Kissing, Take 69, Ultimate Embrace Position, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Zen is a model, Zen is hurt, cat roleplay, kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlCrysta/pseuds/PearlCrysta
Summary: Request 01 - by Shiranui Atsune: Zen is modeling C&R's cat food product, but it is not going according to plan, everyone fed up with his allergy. Fem!Jumin tries to come up with solutions for the actor's issues with cats and his unnatural affliction towards a specific snow white fur ball, however things become too heated as chaos ensues. Zen's untamed 'heat' brings him to the edge and a beast awakens.





	Heated Cat Modeling

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction request made by **Shiranai Atsune**.
> 
> \- **Zen x Fem!Jumin ship**  
>  \- **prompt: model AU** – where I've chosen Zen to do a cat food commercial. **From subtle teasing to hardcore romance** , plus a lot of filler from my side because I ended up shipping such a pairing in the process LOL. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Zen, Jumin, Elizabeth the Third, Jaehee (c) cheritz

 

_"My beloved little angel..._

_Your glowing, smooth figure is a stream of constant content in my life._

_I would do anything to steer those loving eyes onto me forever._

_Nobody else can adore you the same way I do..."_

_._

_"I want to cherish your essence until the end of time."_

.

_"My darling, you deserve a life of royalty and meals befitting a mighty King,_

_Or_

_A powerful Queen."_

_._

_"Queen Elizabeth's Snow Beauty,_

_Tuna Cream Cakes."_

_._

_"Meal truly befitting a Royal ca...h." *loud sniff*_

_._

_"A Royal ca—aaah." *louder sniff*_

_._

**_"A royal ca---- AAAAAA-PCHUUOOO-HUOU-HO!!!!"_ **

_._

_._

_._

**"CUT!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**"TAKE 68 – END!!!"**

_._

_._

_._

_Movement at the speed of light._

_Thundering door slams._

_Cat ears ripped from his head swiftly._

_Tail strap removed as well._

_Everything was haphazardly thrown onto the floor._

_._

_._

_._

"Ashi... why did I agree on doing this again...?", the actor moaned in a low, hoarse voice, noting how his vocal chords were close to being permanently damaged and potentially unusable for the next couple of days – or an entire week.

"Tch."

This awful scenario was possible thanks to the stupidly-convulsing sneezing fit he had been subjected to, forced to linger in the close proximity of Jumin's ca...h.

Of Jumin's ca----

.

**_*AP-CHOOO*_ **

.

**"Fuck!!!"** , that last one had made him feel a metallic taste in his mouth, the silver haired male mentally cursing his allergy and, also, his entire existence at the moment. After the misunderstanding with Echo Girl and the ensuing scandal started by her, Zen was thankful that there was anybody willing to work with him anymore.

Regardless of the proof presented at the press event he took part in during the R.F.A. party, the actor's life had not managed to return back to its original rhythm. Nobody wanted to use Zen in musicals anymore, for the handsome male's actions had tainted that world forever with his _deviations for a woman's flesh_.

**_Being innocent of the crimes against Echo Girl meant NOTHING to these people – the damage was done._ **

**_Plus, it didn't help his case when the idol's family had connections high up in the entertainment world, frightening away potential job offers._ **

"Shit...", just reminiscing the event caused Zen's anger levels to rise.

.

_This modeling job was no better at keeping him calm either._

.

From morning 'till late evening, the C&R production crew was working around the clock to finish the cat food commercial, everything going fine and dandy until the taboo _' c ' word_ from the script came into view. Normally, the director would have Zen fired on the spot due to his incompetence on set. Unfortunately for them, the boss wanted this man and him alone for the task. 

_"No matter the cost, it has to be Zen or else I will dismiss everyone from the production company."_

Thus, the crew's on-growing frustrations were viciously directed towards Zen, the array of backlash and criticism injuring the actor's already battered heart, feeling incredibly down.

_They didn't even bother to care about his small victories whilst on the set!_

Firstly, the actor could now hold his breath for 10 seconds straight, before having the need to sneeze out his organs. Zen shivered internally whenever Elizabeth's fur was touching him even through the costume, the silver haired male forced to cradle the fur ball for hours to no end – any type of allergy rash was well hidden behind the thick layered makeup covering his skin; moreover, the contact lenses were a blessing for his wet, reddening eyes.

_And Zen still managed to perform rather coherently for most of the shooting!!!_

Secondly, the actor was able to wear these stupid pet accessories and other fur items without passing out on the ground. _How had he managed this?_ By purposely wearing them in the house. For a week. Entirely butt naked besides those accessories. So he could force himself to develop a freaking tolerance for c... cat items. 

_*deep sigh*_

Jumin should appreciate the effort he was putting in –

.

**"That was an appalling performance you have shown on set."**

**"I almost believed you were replaced by a daft, amateur rookie."**

.

– but, of course, that bastard wouldn't care, Zen hearing the door behind the woman closing harshly. He turned around to nearly head bump into Jumin, the trust fund heiress too close for his own comfort. She was eyeing him unkindly.

"What is wrong with you?"

Her question was severely upsetting, the actor stepping away as he tried to put some space between them. Jumin was annoyingly matching his steps.

**"As if you don't already know the problem!"**

"I believe I had mentioned before, however a true professional does not abide in silly notions as _allergies_ in preventing to achieve a given task.", Jumin replied calmly, her robotic voice pressing even more onto Zen's fragile nerves. He was close to quitting this health hazard, pointing at his damaged clenched throat – _did she really want to see him bleed his vocal chords out?!_

"Your dramatics should remain on stage, Zen. It is highly unprofessional from your part to be so loud and difficult.", she scoffed at his childish antics, the actor plunging his nails deep into his skin to suppress the negative emotions from leaking out.

.

**"Normally, you would have been fired by now."**

.

And, deep down, Zen knew that Jumin was correct in her assessments, but hearing those words coming out of her mouth so bluntly – it pained him. The young performer was unable to find the strength to look her straight in the eyes.  

This allowed black orbs to slowly travel across his partly nude and perfectly sculpted figure, awkward moments of silence passing by – _*Zen shifts away uncomfortably*_ – before the attention was brought back towards the accessories lying flat onto the wooden floor. Jumin did not approve of the manner in which Zen was treating this job, pretending it was a gigantic nuisance for the male – _was this how he tried to make a comeback in the entertainment world?_

_By being a difficult actor with a bad reputation with filming crews?_

**"I'm doing my best."** ¸ he hissed through clenched teeth, but her disapproving expression did not falter under his glare.

It had zero effect. "If you have time to complain, then you have not done _your best_."

"I did not remember you being such a weak man. Were you always as such?"

"Tch... ", he bit his lower lip, knuckles turning white from his anger levels reaching the upper limit. Zen needed to relax, but Jumin was not backing away with her questioning, trying to _analyze_ the actor's behavior and find logical solutions for his silly little issues. It did no good to his patience, eventually having had enough of the woman's interrogation.

**"I quit."** , he muttered hatefully, heading for his street clothing with the sheer intent of leaving and never returning.

There was no backing away from this –

.

**"You quit now and it shall strengthen the rumors surrounding you about your lack of ethics and morals."**

.

Jumin threatened, Zen appalled by her icy wording. _Was she going to sabotage him – was that it?! For a fucking cat food commercial?!!_ However, she clarified the statement shortly, her tone slightly raised at being accused of damaging his career in retaliation. **_She was not a child_** , the woman not needing to rely on such petty strategies.

No, it wasn't what **_she_** would say about Zen.

"The others, however..."

Jumin could replace the production crew with another in a matter of hours. But there was no guarantee that their opinions of him will shine within personal settings. Free speech could not be fully controlled outside the workplace. "Would you risk more taint attached to your name?", the woman asked while staring right into the actor's crimson orbs, Zen's anger turning into sheer anguish at the situation.

He was at his wit's end.

"Ha, ha...", he smiled bitterly, finally aware that this job was not something he could give up on without dire consequences. The crew was top tier in the industry, C&R only recruiting the best.

**"If you quit now, then your path in this industry ends without return. Mark my words."**

No one would ever want to work with him.

Topping sexual harassment with a difficult personality and the inability to complete one cat commercial – _if word got out, Zen would become a talentless laughing stock._

.

**_His life would end..._ **

.

It felt like it had ended already, though. "Regardless.", Jumin interrupted his thoughts with a softer tone. "When you are done wasting my time, make sure to return on the set."

"...", the actor closed his eyes in defeat and went for the costume when the woman stopped him. "Do not worry about the clothing, just wear those accessories in the meantime.", she pointed towards the ears, tails, collar and fuzz bracelets, the actor blinking a couple of times in disbelief.

**"HUH?!"**

The request was bizarre, leaving him quite bare skinned with just these few items. Plus, wasn't tonight's shift over for the filming crew? Zen overheard them call it quits after the 68th failure for the day. They would return at dawn to resume, which gave everyone little under 5 hours of rest.

"Enough time for you to practice.", Jumin suddenly offered an unsettling smile while scratching her chin with a finger, excusing herself from the room as she had to find some other props that might become _useful_.

"..."

Zen was worried.

.

**_What was that mad woman plotting?!!!_ **

.

**~oOo~**

.

The set seemed largely unchanged, Zen not picking up anything odd done by Jumin there. Still... _*looks down*_ he was wearing nothing but his underwear and these freaking fuzz balls around his legs, wrists, torso and hair. His nose was itching and throat scratching at the awful sensations brought to his skin.

**_A nightmare._ **

**_This seemed like the beginning of a practical joke that would haunt his life forever..._ **

**_It wasn't even April's 1 st, otherwise Zen would have been better prepared in handling these ludicrous orders._ **

If only he had been aware of what Jumin truly had in mind, the woman soon making an appearing on set that had the actor walk right into one of the stage lights out of shock. She strolled towards the center, wearing pure white adornments and fabrics that did not leave much to imagination. It was too revealing in areas that should have been modest in coverage, Jumin not affected at all by Zen's sudden jaw drop.

On the contrary, she appeared quite puzzled by his reaction.

**"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!"**

Zen's eyes were bleeding, his throat the same and probably his upper arm too, from grazing into a metallic part of the light's sturdy support. The poor male covered his eyes quickly from embarrassment, hearing a deep sigh of discontent coming from the C&R heiress.

_Wherever his brain had gone inside his imagination, it should stop because this was how Jumin will cure the actor's allergy_.

**"HOW IS T-T-THIS GOING TO HELP ME?!"** , he did not understand the need for Jumin to wear something so lewd and inappropriate!

"I have been carefully observing you throughout the years we have known each other."

**"Huh? O-O"** , Zen was unsure how to take this type of info, especially with both of them dressed like they were shooting something else than a modeling commercial. Jumin was walking closer to him in confident footsteps, while his own legs appeared to be turning to jelly.

"And there are patterns in your behavior that change under certain emotional factors."

**"Huh?! O-O"**

"Today, my assumptions have been proven correct. There had been some notable changes within your body."

**"HUH?!! O---O"**

"From the first footage taken compared to the last, you seem to have a definite progress during the shooting, albeit an excruciatingly mediocre one."

"The more cat – "

.

**_*AP-CHOOO*_ **

.

" – accessories that were adorning your outfit, the better you faired after a certain point. However, the rate of your progress is far too slow to my liking. This will change by using a method that I believe can be of great aid to you."

"Assistant Kang showed me videos that support my theory.", Jumin turned to inspect a darkened area outside the main stage, appearing to be looking for something.

_Or someone._

"Assistant Kang?"

The actor was squeezing his eyes to near slits, soon remarking the more petite figure of Jumin's assistant popping behind one of the larger camera equipment within the area. The machine suddenly started emitting weird sounds, light blinking red as she gave a _'thumbs up'_ sign towards her boss.

**_Zen's face paled in a ghostly hue._ **

_Untraceable on the outside since the makeup was covering his flawless porcelain skin._

Jaehee had been inevitably coerced into extra work tonight by her savage boss, the red splashing across her cheeks being the only sign enunciating the sheer distress the assistant was feeling while staring at the display taking place in front of her.

.

_... Almost like a beautiful dream in Zen._

_... And an equally horrifying nightmare in her boss._

_*deep sigh*_

_The life of a corporate slave was hard..._

.

Things were apparently ready for the _training session_ to begin, Jumin nodding for the camera to roll as she was approaching Zen with a mixture of expressions that seemed foreign on her.

Excitement took over her core.

.

"Commencing take 69!!!"

**"AND GO!"**

.

**~oOo~**

.

The actor wanted to desperately _claw_ his way out from Jumin's grasp, just to dig himself a hole to hide his face in shame. But her grip was far stronger than Zen thought possible for a woman and it should not be taken lightly.

_Perhaps in another lifetime she was born as a man_.

**"It is far worse than your previous attempt. Try harder and focus!"** , Jumin hissed for the tenth time in a row, pretending to paw Zen's chest and graze his skin with the pointed tip of her cat glove as punishment, leaving behind soft red lines. That did not do much but tickle the silver haired male, whereas offering his other regions of his body bolts of electric shocks that were causing him to sweat profoundly and more rapidly than before.

The torrid stage lights were adding to the effect, both of them drenched from these unusual methods Jumin was making him go through.

The heiress' theory was that Zen's innate hatred towards felines was a catalyst for this _allergy_ of his, Assistant Han pointing out that he had no past issue of such sort before encountering Elizabeth the Third. The fans would have otherwise noticed – which might imply that his _problem_ was different in nature as the allergen medicine he had been prescribed to take for the past two weeks had not proven useful.

_And he had been provided with the best and most effective type of drug there was on the market._

_Experimental, but so far the tests proved good results._

**"WHAT?!!!"** , Zen did not take that discovery lightly, throwing away the batch merely a day before the modeling shoot. Either way, the actor had to overcome this _tragedy_ or else his career would end _,_ Jumin realizing the only way he could achieve this was to familiarize himself with the world of cats.

_To experiment life through their eyes, even if for a few hours._

"Ugh..."

"Come again?"

_._

_Basically, to become one with a cat._

_And realize what beautiful creatures they all were._

_Especially Elizabeth the Third._

_Have a groundbreaking epiphany._

_A feline rite of passage._

.

**"Hah... ha, ha, ha... you're joking, right?"**

Wrong.

Zen continued to struggle while emotionally being shattered by the tasks given to him, taking a lot of effort to sit down and _*deep inhale/exhale*_ play with kitten toys, experiment flavors of cat treats – _actual cat treats –_ and other inhuman methods and actions to _tame_ his allergy into submission...

All of this while reciting the role given in the commercial, tweaking his tune and phrasing to appear more _desirable_ to his targeted feline audience.

**"Vocalize more! Let me hear more of those _'ya-ong'_ sounds!"**

Jumin's passion showed in the most unfortunate of moments. The heiress was shockingly drawn into this _cat roleplay_ , happily going through the experience alongside the actor while Jaehee was rolling the shameful film of their interaction. Constant notes and criticism poured over the actor after each video replay, Jumin offering unwanted advice on where Zen should focus his attention in order to become more... genuine.

Or should he say – **_meowine._**

_'...So messed up.'_ , Zen thought bitterly, but as he was moping in his gloom phase during one of the video breaks, he felt something brushing softly against his head.

.

_It was Jumin's hand, fingers tangling through his silky hair strands._

**_She was gentle with her stroking and petting._ **

_Zen's faux kitty-ears were twitching, his eyes nearly bouncing across the woman's voluptuous chest._

.

"Despite your inability to portray such a simple role, you are doing acceptable work, Zen."

"..."

Oh, how badly he wished to bite that hand away, removing himself from Jumin's side like she was a toxic hazard. He wore a dark scowl, touching the area her fingers combed through and tidying it up. The woman was puzzled, unsure why Zen reacted as such, considering Elizabeth the Third always appreciated her gesture –

**"I'm not your fucking Elizabeth."** , he thundered a bit too sternly, leaving the heiress in a temporary muted state, the light in her eyes gradually fading.

_'Shit...'_ , Zen probably shouldn't have said that for her expression appeared...

"..."

.

.

.

**Jumin appeared human for the first time in her life.**

.

**~oOo~**

.

Everything was too tight on his skin, his nether region burning from the constant friction with the harsh materials. The actor's mental curses increased in intensity as he tried to find positions to mask his on-growing _problem_ , the heat unbearable on set.

As his stress.

The close proximity to Jumin, as well as her perfume drenched in natural scents, caused a massive explosion inside Zen's body, who was trying to ignore the heiress' presence to the best of his capabilities. He was losing energy and stamina fast, but something else was becoming too... lively.

_*lowers gaze down there, frustratingly*_

Jumin's outfit was slipping off her skin, at times requiring to reposition the top and doing it quite bluntly in front of him, not shying away from the actor's crimson eyes one bit when her fingers cupped those soft, round mounds –

.

**_'ASHHHI!!!!'_ **

.

His _beastly_ side was gaining territory terribly fast, the actor closing his eyes quickly before Jumin morphed in front of his eyes as someone vicious to his senses. Really, Zen blamed his overly sensitive body on food poisoning, these cat treats probably containing weird ingredients that made him have such crazy thoughts.

_Inappropriate ones._

However, the young male had to admit that this unorthodox method of hers was somehow working as he became less inclined to damage his throat as time passed by. It mainly happened thanks to Zen's loathing and negative energy being redirected from Elizabeth and cats, in general, towards the black haired woman kneeling nearby.

_Similarly, there was something else boiling deep inside the pit of his stomach while gazing at the trust fund kid._

Jumin was too busy with trying to figure out how to properly _connect_ with his cat's favorite bait rod and utilize it, when Zen noticed her pose. The angle made it easier for her upper _twin assets_ to shift and nearly pop out of the garment, Zen approaching a nearby wall so he could smack his imagination away with a concussion.

He was stopped by Jaehee's scream, who had received fresh orders from her boss. **"At this hour?!"** , the poor assistant's glasses nearly fell down, eventually excusing herself from the premises and leaving Zen in great confusion.

"The cab would take 2 hours at least –"

"Take driver Kim to cut that time in half.", Jumin added swiftly, returning her stern gaze towards the pile of props lying next to the wall – her expression was complicated to describe. _Pissed off_ came to mind when discovering some items had been rough handled by the crew before leaving, specks of paint missing on some walls.

Not to mention mismatched items and Elizabeth's name spelled wrongly on one of the cups.

.

**_Unforgivable._ **

.

This project had to be absolutely perfect, Jumin stressing over the matter too much in Zen's opinion. He could not understand her fascination with cats. It was not healthy, in his opinion, but refrained to voice it out this time, although he never shied away in doing so online.

_'_... _'_

_'Why was she acting so strangely today?'_

_'It's highly unlike her.'_

"Hn...?", he scowled, noting she was messing around a pretty dangerous stack of items and approached her quickly. "It might be best you to stop, before it's too la – "

.

**_* CRASH *_ **

.

**~oOo~**

.

Dust and countless iron bars sat on the floor, alongside other objects that were in various stages of deterioration, a few props left intact. The heiress had fallen flat across the concrete flooring, clothing entirely disheveled while feeling an enormous weight roughly pushing on top. With dazed vision, she tried contouring the shape of the _thing_ disrupting her airflow when she realized what had just happened.

**_Zen had protected her, taking forth most of the damage caused by the fall._ **

Jumin's hand flew towards his pained, damp face out of instinct, trying to see his expression more clearly in the dim light. She was frozen from the shock of seeing crimson droplets tracing the side of his face. Not even a curse was returned from Zen by such a gesture, which meant – _it was bad._ And, on closer inspection, Jumin realized that the actor's entire backside was injured and reddened, as well as countless cuts marred his skin from the sharp and heavy objects that he had deflected with his body.

_This was the reward he got for aiding the troublesome trust fund brat._

"Tch... I told you to stop...", he muttered, his strength gradually fading from being immersed in such high levels of pain, Jumin snapping out of her state when he toppled over her fully.

**"ZEN!"**

His face had narrowly avoided hers, the heiress hugging his trembling body – _the actor needed her desperate assistance!_ But, it was difficult to do anything though, a simple movement causing him to gasp sharply for air. Jumin did not wish to cause Zen more unneeded harm, staying entwined like that for a while in order to calm him down.

He was anything but calm and even in this horrifying situation, his nether regions thought it was a good idea to... pop mighty and tall, poking at the woman's skin through the fabric.

_Was she daft or simply unaware of it happening?_

Zen forced himself upwards, only to feel her forcefully return him to the initial position. "???"

"You'll needlessly provoke more damage...", Jumin spoke, announcing that he should allow a little more time to pass before attempting anything. _Heh..._ if he didn't know any better, Zen thought the heiress was taking advantage of a free hug from the silver haired beauty.

_*heartbeat intensifying*_

The actor's eyes widened, Jumin suddenly pushing him away with such brute force, he landed on his injured back.

"..."

Zen really thought the woman was a troublesome piece of work.

"Fuck...", he complained while his eyes peeled at her partly nude figure retreating towards the phone. Jumin shared a similar response though – it was out of battery life, returning with the bad news that nothing could be done before Assistant Kang arrived.

_*stares at her chest*_

_._

**Zen was doomed.**

.

**~oOo~**

.

**"ASHI!!!"** , the actor bit his lower lip as the first-aid kit was so clumsily used by the black haired heiress who had since fixed up her attire, her chest no longer revealing anything heart-attack inducing for Zen. **_He was not happy_** , leaning against the makeup table and gazing at the floor intently as the terrible woman busied herself with the task of treating the actor's wounds. He kept shivering underneath her gaze, a towel quickly placed over his shoulders as a result. It took Zen by surprise, Jumin's explanations causing his cheeks to feel hotter, looking aside embarrassed.

_The cold was not the problem of his tremors._

_She was._

_And the way her hands roamed across his back and face with that icy rag..._

_Jumin was touching him too courageously, the woman not fazed by her bold gestures._

_And he couldn't help from noting how her fingers felt kind of soft on his skin._

_They had a certain care in them which Zen thought Jumin was not capable of having._

**_Robots never did._ **

_Her ministrations felt calculated, yet chaotic at the same time though, Zen wondering out loud whether she knew what she was doing._

"Of course, it is basic knowledge to be aware of one's body and how to treat yourself when there is an emergency.", Jumin courtly nodded, the actor shivering some more while the woman wondered if he needed additional clothing.

**"No, no, no."** , he answered automatically in panic, but truth be told – _he quite needed his street clothing_. And to leave this stuffy dressing room as Zen was still feeling the **_heat_** from before on set, untamed and restricted underneath the towel & underwear combo, wishing to burst through the materials and shine its fullness in front of her dark orbs.

"Tch.", he growled hoarsely, lowering his head whilst keeping the pair of crimson orbs hidden. He was trying to erase his surroundings and relax, but it proved to be a struggle he could not fight against properly –

"Sorry...", Jumin's soft voice had him glance back at her, the heiress' expression taking him by surprise.

.

**_She looked truly saddened by his condition._ **

**_And will take the blame and consequence for it._ **

.

**"The shooting will be postponed."** , she announced, her voice seeming to break in some parts, though continuing to maintain a straight face. There was just no other way considering his injuries... Zen's abnormal healing won't make a difference in the timeframe.  

Not to mention the set was now a mess. "However, maybe it was the right thing to happen..."

Jumin announced with a smile, her eyes carrying a lot of feeling that were pooling inside.

.

**_Oh no..._ **

_The actor recognized the signs, taken completely by surprise._

.

Every project involving Elizabeth the Third had been met with poor responses and ultimate disaster in the end. There was nothing positive ever coming out of these types of projects, the online reviews crushing every single attempt of the heiresses'. The company stocks also suffered majorly, regardless of Jumin's efforts to show the world what beautiful creature stood by her side.

_Through thick or thin, her snow white beauty was there._

A loyal creature who was not drawn to Jumin by monetary gains compared to the rest... Even if she were a _just a cat_ in people's view, for Jumin, Elizabeth the Third represented a world so fresh and filled with love. And she deserved the best from life, a feeling that the woman wanted to share with the rest of the world if possible.

.

_This unbreakable bond connecting them beyond genetic boundaries._

.

But everything and everyone was against the projects from taking fruition...

Including Zen.

"When you agreed to be part of the project, I felt the happiest I have ever been for a long, long time...", the heiress confessed. Unfortunately, even Zen, whom reminded Jumin the most of the characteristics found in the cat, was not up to par with the woman's visions. She had been so wrong to think he could pull it off, her tactics to _cure_ his allergy only a facade she tried to use in order to ease his role in this commercial.

Have him **see** the true wonders of Elizabeth the Third.

_A placebo_ , Jumin hoped would work in his case. "Alas, it did not."

It was her fault for suggesting the role in the first place, so Zen should not worry as she will make sure he gets a better role soo –

**"AH!"**

The actor's eyes were hidden by long bangs, his expression unnoticeable from her angle. However, his grip on Jumin's arm was unyielding, forcefully reeling the woman towards his body and entrapping her in a very tight hold. Zen ignored the pain travelling across his back.

She was startled and gasped loudly at his roughness and the strength he still harbored despite being hurt. The heiress questioned his mental stability, feeling Zen gradually wrap his arms around her waist while his legs were framing her own, from each side, skin brushing against naked skin. "Stop talking.", he said in a hush tune, Jumin obviously not following through, which irritated the actor.

**"Stop talking so negatively about your dream projects, you trust fund brat!"**

Zen was really pissed off, especially since the woman's face became so drenched in tears she probably didn't even notice how she was allowing them to fall freely from her eyes. _He did not realize the fur ball meant such a big deal to Jumin_. **_He never understood why though_** – more accurately stating.

Zen saw no good use in that troublesome thing being around, but for the woman...

...

He was also sorry for not trying his hardest. Zen should have put his all in the production. If he had the chance to redo the experience, she would see an entirely different man in this.

"...", Jumin became rigid at his earnest words. 

And soon the embrace was returned tenfold, the woman feeling a rush of emotions exploding from her heart as she laced her arms strongly around the actor's neck _*multiple shivers*_ bringing them closer to one another. She buried her face in the crook of his neck process, both of them molding against each other in relative silence.

.

_Time felt like it had stopped._

_._

But their hearts continued beating, louder and louder, Zen being invaded by the same agonizing scent from earlier. Such an intimate moment risked being ruined by his levels of heat that were running rampage, suddenly sensing Jumin's hands depart from his neck, tracing his skin until they stopped at his chiseled cheeks.

Dark orbs were tainted with red around the iris, though the woman's expression did not share _hurt_ any longer. But warmth.

Jumin appreciated Zen's honesty a lot. "Though... you sometimes are too direct and honest.", the woman admitted, her eyes glancing between the actor's legs.

"O---O"

His face did the most comical expression of panic Jumin had ever witnessed, eyes enlarged like saucers and mouth hanging open.

_'H-H-He could e-explain!!!'_

For some reason...

She wanted to observe more signs of his _honesty_ , Zen's mouth appearing quite inviting to be closed by another. Thus, her lips were suddenly planted onto his, Jumin hoping she was doing the action properly and according to the books. Novels explained she should be using her tongue too in such situations, darting hers inside a soft cave of heated wetness.

.

_... It tasted strange._

_In a positive aspect,_

_her own body experiencing something inside her core._

_It was building up pressure._

.

**"!!!",** Zen closed his eyes and groaned through the kiss, his nether regions jolting him to reality in great pain, as well as his back injuries. Jumin ended things quickly for he shifted his arms to seem to want to push her away, a translucent trail continuing to connect their mouths.

"Was it not satisfactory for you?", she asked curiously, questioning whether the kiss was in fact a terrible one for him. It would be entirely plausible, because it was not something she had a chance to practice often. Elizabeth the Third never liked fond displays of affection, so Jumin was pretty much left with the theoretical research done whenever her wine tasting lasted through the night.

**"T-Terrible?! R-R-RESEARCH?!"** , Zen reacted to her story, feeling the urge to run away at the far ends of the world. His panic was reaching the pinnacle of a volcanic eruption – _No, i-i-it was definitely not something he had expected from the woman_.

.

**_What was that sudden tongue action?!!!_ **

.

"Should I try a different method or _*gets poked*_ focus on something else you seem to be experiencing troubles with...?", Jumin peeked down at his popping bulge that was contouring into a nice shape inside the underwear's fabric, tiny veins also being drawn onto it.

Zen nearly choked at the massive view, while Jumin was reminiscing _scenes of choking_ from one of the raunchier pieces of literature she had encountered. It was usually presented to be quite a pleasurable experience for a male – _also female alike, when performed properly and in-sync with their needs_ – and if she could ease the actor's pain in any way...

**_The heiress had to do it, being a responsibility she must carry on._ **

Her hand darted towards the _critical_ area, only to be feverishly stopped by Zen, who denied the whole thing while accusing her of being completely insane. "You do not find me competent to handle such a small thing...?", Jumin replied puzzled as she used the other hand to poke it. 

"I've consumed fruits, which are thicker and longer than this.", she said, adding salt to incredible injury that was Zen's pride in the _member_ he possessed.

_It was beyond average sized, was she not aware of how humans were anatomically built?!_

"Oh?", that rose her curiosity, kneeling and going for a closer inspection of it, without the pesky fabric in the way.

**"DON'T!!!"**

His attempt to stop her a second time caused a scowl to be spread on her features that made him baffled. _Did she **truly** want to do this?! _It was not necessary, he could _handle_ it fine on his own, without her interference –

"So... I really am not good enough then?"

The question held sadness to it again, Zen lost as to how to proceed with the conversation. Her cheeks still carried remnants of earlier tears, the handsome male not wishing to add new trails to her blush.

... Even though the hue made her look enchantingly pretty.

"What do you not like in this offer I am making?", Jumin pressed on for solutions, this time the actor sighing deeply and further irritated. _Why was she like this?_ The trust fund kid shouldn't do this to Zen or any other male as a matter of fact.

"Why? I thought someone like you would be pleased and happy of receiving –"

**"For starters, there would be no genuine feelings behind these actions of yours!"**

"I don't know what poison you've ingested today too, Jumin, but it's not a _logical_ step to take whenever you see a fucking raised cock on someone!", he answered angrily, pointing out that the woman was giving herself away to actions that were not ok.

_Heck, they did not even like each other, acting more repulsed than anything really when around. So why would she offer to handle his freaking d---_  

"I have never said I disliked you, Zen. Nor do I carry any sense of repulsion regarding you...", Jumin furrowed her eye brows, deeply hurt by his accusations. If anything, it was the other way around, the actor always pushing the woman away whenever she tried approaching him with projects, offers and other means to aid his career.

Even a simple discussion ended in a mindless quarrel, stirred up by him.

**_Only when he was in a real pinch did he bother listening to what she had to say and accept._ **

Furthermore, she was not planning to do this with anyone else, any time soon. Jumin had no interest or desire for pleasuring another man. **"You are the only one I would bother doing such an act upon."** , she admitted, though his attitude was causing her to reconsider this option as a non-viable one after all.

.

**"W-W-WAIT A S-SECOND!"**

.

Zen's heart rate was through the roof, his pale skin mimicking printing paper in color. _Had Jumin j-just confessed that she l-liked him?_

_Was this real life?!_

"I don't **not** like you.", the heiress admitted plainly, removing herself from Zen's side as she was preparing to exit the room – his attitude plummeted the heightened mood and wounded the woman greatly with the insensitivity. It brought to light how dull-witted she had been, momentarily lost to her own desires. Her decision was an erroneous one, certainly caused by the lack of air in this tiny dressing room space.

She'd have Assistant Kang change the installation in the storage, thus apologizing to Zen if her actions were out of line. Jumin wanted to exit, but the actor was quick in stopping her. Jumping from the desk – **_ouch_** – he plunged towards her and captured the woman between his drenched, heated body and the door frame.

**"How much?!"** , there was almost an urgency in the actor's voice. The heiress raised an eye brow, the space between them disappearing with each second as he removed distance. "How **much** do you like me?"

"..."

Jumin did not tell Zen.

Not in words anyway, her lips locking with his in a chaste interaction she put an end far too quickly for the actor's taste – though, she temptingly held them at Zen's reach in case the answer proved satisfactory to him.

.

And it did.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Zen could brag that he had some semblance of experience before in physical matters, however what Jumin was doing with her mouth and tongue defied all logic and put those past events to shame.

_Was she truly a flower bud and had learnt everything through text books alone?_

_Had she really not had relations with a man before? * loud slurp and moans *_

_This could not have been true!!!_

Either that or Zen really had to get laid more, because he had forgotten how _good_ it felt. Self-pleasuring could only take you so far and the amount of length Jumin gobbled up with such a passion was enormous, the actor's legs caving in from the pleasure waves engulfing him whole. She had him sprawled onto the floor to avoid any accidents, her own task becoming far easier now as she could comfortably straddle the actor's legs. _*slurp*_ The sounds she did were apparently a _must_ from the books, peeking towards his face, from time to time, and asses her performance.

Zen was a complete and utter sweaty mess, eyes dazed and lips chewed onto while staring lustfully at the woman bending over so incredibly generous in front of him. Her top had been disposed of in order to offer him a nicer view there and, up until now, the silver haired actor had not criticized anything wrong with her actions.

_*twitch-twitch*_

If anything, the handsome male was encouraging Jumin a lot by his sensual praising, allowing her free reign over his pulsating member. She was... meticulous. A little too careful, Zen sometimes offering tips as to what he wanted from the woman to have next, a certain area played with more or _*gets gripped powerfully*_

**"NGH!!!"**

o-o-or that. "Fu~~ck...", he could feel his extremities blissfully convulsing, which in turn had Jumin smile cheekily as she nibbled and licked her new candy cane without a care in the world. Needless to mention that the heiress was surprised by the amount _it_ had enlarged since she had begun this animalistic feast.

No wonder Zen had reacted so negatively to her initial assessment, it had been off by quite a number – **"NGHHH!!"**

**_*SPURT*_ **

Her eyes popped wide open as she felt hot warm liquid suddenly trickle down her throat, Jumin quickly departing from the fierce organ while choking out the cream lodged in there. "T-That... was u-unexpected.", she coughed almost in tears, trying to find an air pathway to be able to breathe properly again.

**_*SPURT*_ **

Thanks to that she had not been able to avoid the next bullet rounds that had successfully painted her visage, cream dripping onto her chest and his legs too. **"And... that."** , Jumin did not appreciate the mess her face had turned into, brushing a hand over her chin and tasting the content. It had an odd flavor, but not utterly revolting.

_*licks all fingers*_

The actor was horrified – the man thought he could hold on a bit longer, but Jumin's teeth grazing the tip and sudden pressure on the hilt had turned him into a human puddle. At the same time, he was so freaking turned on by the state the black haired beauty had been reduced to and how _hungrily_ she was tasting his essence.

_It did not even feel like he had just released his seed inside her mouth a second ago, already ready for another round._

Zen wanted to be greedier and her expression seemed to agree with him for their little game was barely at its inception.

And he was about to return the favor – tenfold.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Jumin's moans and desperate whimpers, just from having Zen's fingers roam around her entrance and conquer every inch of skin they could reach inside, was firing him up. Poking through it was... bloody, droplets coloring the white lingerie. The actor was unsure whether they should continue this taboo game or not – they might end up regretting.

_Especially her._

"D-Don't... d-dare.", she breathed heavily, black eyes piercing red in a threatening manner.

"Tch.", he smirked at her stern expression which Zen was immune towards. It was amusing, really, the shuddering critter underneath his weight believing she could really order him around like he was an underling?

"Maybe I **should** stop. What will you do about it then –  **AHHH!** ", Jumin suddenly wrapped a leg around Zen's neck in a really tight chokehold while the opposite hand went straight for his shaft, nails digging deep into his pulsating member. "A lot that will not benefit you.", she breathed against his face, mimicking the smirk he wore. She ended her threat with a nasty bite onto his lips, stretching it sensually before it was released.

His lips' new redness and fullness suited Zen's skin complexion rather well, mentally noting for that same color be applied in lipstick next time C&R would do a shooting with him as model.

_*Zen plunges four fingers simultaneously inside Jumin*_

The assortment of pain and pleasure was mind boggling, the heiress losing power over the actor who had set himself free and acquired an extra energy boost. He did _not appreciate_ her threat, punishing the trust fund brat the best he knew in such a situation. "With your own choice of weaponry.", Zen gloated, his mouth beginning to bite at her precious fair skin, over and over again, leaving a trace of colored marks that would surely last for days.  

The soft, natural plumps adorning her chest became his main dish, the actor sucking on the tip as if he expected something to come out and quench this horrible thirst. Jumin's cries were not something he cared for – her hands gripping onto his head and massaging his scalp under this heat, plus the amount of juice escaping her entrance, proved she loved every second of his actions.

She liked the rough handling, otherwise Jumin would have probably snapped his neck by now.

Literally.

**"Z-Zen!"**

.

_Her voice was intoxicating._

_Scent exhilarating._

_Expressions captivating._

.

Jumin was calling for him religiously, chanting it over and over while engulfed in the pleasurable sensations that would not allow her to focus. Zen felt her squeezing more often downstairs, so it was the best moment to – "Break time~!", he teased, but the death glare received was... actually chilling, feeling his horniness die a little.

Jumin had enough of his asinine attitude, rolling him on his back and returning on top – as it should have remained from the beginning. **"TCH!"**

"Y-You're a cruel woman...", he joked, but the pain from the push had him remember the injury, flinching from the constant burn from his wounds. Jumin was apologetic, his words like a sharp dagger digging into the heart. _She was not that horrible._ And despite her anger with the actor's rude behavior...

...

She kissed him as an apology.

.

_Slowly..._

_Very slowly,_

.

moving her lips over other parts of his face, while his arms returned to their hold around her waist. Hands were then travelling across her skin and memorizing the paths which caused even the slightest reactions and moaning from the heiress who was prompted to subtly move on top of his body. The rhythm was jolted by Zen's hands, causing her to squirm from the ticklish areas he would not leave to rest.

And at the same time, he joined this _dance_ of theirs, arching his back slowly, as to not ruin the moment with his pain.

Her drenched entrance was being brushed over by his large member, the lingerie fabric barely functioning as a border because of Zen's pull. Jumin's pants were not taken seriously by the actor, her commands not listened to while she tried to catch the erect member in her lower mouth.

"Zen...", she warned through their kiss, but he played it dumb again. He was not a mind reader, the woman had to specify exactly what she wanted from him. "You are insufferable.", Jumin growled, wanting to sit upwards and get to the main part of the meal. However, his arms were unkind, Zen keeping her locked in this pose while he continued to play and stroke her body as he wished.  

"Do not make me injure you –"

"Stop ordering me around then. _Ask_ nicely for what you want~!", the actor complained, moving a hand to brush through her underwear and squeeze her fuller cheek there. 

"...", Jumin did not understand why Zen was making it so difficult. She did not want to beg him for something he clearly desired too.

"Then you are not allowed to use it~!"

"...", the woman stared into his eyes, baffled by his decision. She did not want to accept such an outcome, n-not now!

.

**"Ask."**

**"Nicely."**

**"Then."**

.

Jumin squeezed her eyes shut, her nails digging into his back as punishment. **"TCH!"** Still, she complied to his demands, her voice becoming unbearably lustful as a result. The heiress wanted him to imprint on her so badly that she would not be able to forget his taste for as long as she lived. She wanted Zen's hardened member to ravage her insides and do so until there was no more drop of energy left in either their bodies.

"If... you are up to this task.", she mocked at his previous failures. _A mistake_ , for his hands darted too squeeze her butt so hard, it would surely leave bruising on the skin. In a matter of seconds, he had managed to bypass any remaining barriers of Jumin's, ripping his way inside her core with one massive thrust that had her scream louder than before, trembling from all joints.

"..."

Maybe this was a bad decision, his grip loosening.

Definitely a bad one, until the woman pushed herself up into seating position, catching a glimpse of their bodily union. It caused something to pop within her brain as the initial shock of penetration passed. _* wide smirk *_ It wasn't a terrible burn either, if anything, the woman quite enjoyed the sensation of his _fire_ clutched by her womanhood _._

_* looks at Zen *_ "No turning back.", her expression was nearly sadistic, the actor not mentally for the upcoming hours.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Her movements were clumsy and sluggish at the beginning, unable to find a perfect rhythm before Zen started helping, gripping her ass hard enough not to slide off him and guiding her hands, telling her where to keep them as to maximize the benefits of the pose and help with the speed.

Eventually, Jumin had succumbed to the perfect recipe, closing her eyes and allowing the sweet pangs of pleasure to hit with every sheathing.

The actor was watching her expression, reveling in wonder at the heiress' beauty. He had never thought the woman could have such a side to her and have so many different expressions, that she had decided to only show Zen so far. She was in a vulnerable position, almost entirely bare in front of him, yet still retained a certain confidence in her stride for a beginner, a lot of courage too.    

Jumin did not shy away from his eyes, if anything, she loved how intently he was staring at her.

_Was this good for him as it was for her...?_

The answer seemed positive, Zen's hands squeezing her flesh with adoration. She was adding power and speed to her movements, which, unfortunately for her, did not last too many minutes. The stamina levels were being depleted at a fast rate as the pleasurable pangs were beginning to stand in her way, causing her muscles to contract and moves to return to their original sluggishness.

"Tired?", he asked, receiving a luscious glare from Jumin, who started putting more effort at this back handed criticism. Suddenly, she was met with Zen's lips, the actor shifting into seating position as well as he began taking a more participant role. While watching the heiress ride him so passionately was fun, he needed more friction.

And he was certain she did too, hugging her so strongly before his member sped up faster than ever before. **"KYAH!!!"** , her eyes widen, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes as the pleasure pond had been completely shaken.

Jumin felt like falling, her limbs ending up entangling around his back and grazing at his skin.

_*sharp gasp*_

**_She was s-s-sorry_** , but Zen took no mind of it, the woman completely at his mercy as his actions took a faster turn. Each time he inserted himself to her core, Jumin's voice escaped her mouth, but she did accept defeat this easily, trying to match his feverish pacing.

"Z-Zen!", she cried out his name sweetly, a shift in his member's angle edging at her pleasure in stronger ways than before.

"Keep saying my name.", he breathed out, switching the pose into one that had her back now laying down, pushing so deeply into the woman that she nearly felt like passing out from the sensations. Jumin hated how arrogant his demands were, yet she abided at them with great joy.

Zen, Zen, Zen, Zen...

...

"H-Hyun!!!"

.

**_*SPUUUUUURT*_ **

**That last one was a sucker punch move.**

.

He did not expect it, Zen unleashing the content of his boiling beast inside Jumin who was gobbling him up with satisfaction, reaching for his biceps to hold onto her sanity in this realm. She had never felt such a thing before, her eyes continuing to unleash tears that froze the actor in place.

He was hesitant what to do, softening inside Jumin at the fear he had fucked something up...

_Like everything._

He tentatively touched the wet skin, trying to erase her cries while murmuring apologies through his pants. _*feels Jumin bite his fingers*_ But this wasn't why the heiress was crying.

This happy feeling was addicting and she desired for more.

Her inner pressure had yet found ways to escape and devour her body.

What she had up until now still wasn't enough.

"Hyun...", she continued with his real name, calling out for more.

...

And he confined to her whims until time was no longer the essence for them.

.

**~oOo~**

.

**_*BLITZ*_ **

**_*BLITZ*_ **

**_*BLITZ*_**

.

Zen's eyes opened, finding himself spread across the floor, laying down on his side with Jumin mirroring his pose as their limbs entwined to the point he was no longer certain which belonged to him and which was hers.

The woman was sound asleep, traces of their passionate love making still dirtying her face and hair.

The actor couldn't help but comb through her dark locks, assessing how beautiful and _human_ she looked even now, after everything they had experienced together. Zen was unsure how to feel about this. Or how to proceed with their... friendship from here onwards.

Or...

Something more.

Whatever the outcome, Zen had no regrets, smiling at the woman besides him before pressing his lips fondly on top of her forehead... sighing in deep content.

.

**_*BLITZ*_ **

**_*DOOR SLAMS*_ **

.

" O-----O "

.

.

.

.

Zen had never found out who had entered that room, but horrifyingly suspected whenever Jaehee was around, looking happier than he'd seen the woman, despite the amount of props and paperwork she was dealing with because of Jumin. The trust fund kid was too calm about the prospect. If what he heard was correct and these pictures between them would ever surface online, it would ruin them both.

"Oh... Then, I will make sure to marry you if nobody else wants to in the future.", she added uninterested while Zen blushed 50 shades of red, at the same time appalled by her proposition.

**"IT'S NOT A JOKING MATTER!!!"**

"I was not.", the woman answered plainly, her rigidness returning and robot-mode activated. However, what the actor was not aware of was that the incriminating evidence had been swiftly dealt with and no one would suspect a thing, Jumin leaving the set while thumbing through her phone and stopping at one that brought butterflies to her stomach.

Assistant Kang had made herself quite useful indeed. _*shiny eyes*_

...

...

...

**_ASHI!!!!_ **

**_Jumin, that bastard, will be the end of him someday!!!_ **


End file.
